Boom!
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: A OneShot for my other story The Unexpected. Rose is one year old and just said her first word. Wonder what it is. (There is a little short bonus at the end too)


_I know this is a little unexpected. Honestly I didn't know I will write this either. But what can you do. I just got an idea for it yesterday. Don't know where it came from but I hope you like it._

"Boom! Boom! Boom!" A high pitched voice shouted just as said little girl ran into the room on unsteady legs. Magnus following behind her.

"Boom! Boom!" She went again but didn't get to the third one because she tripped and fell. Her shaky legs still not quite used to running around.

Just as she was about to hit the floor there were a few blue sparks and instead of the hard floor she fell on the soft pillows.

"Umf." She looked a little dazed. Bringing her head up and blinking a few times before slowly sitting up and looking around.

We made our way to her and I helped her get back up on her feet again.

"You need to be more careful princess." I said with a smile. "You just learned how to walk. Can't go running around already."

She tilted her head a little to the side. Looking me with those bright big green eyes. Ears twitching slightly on top of her head.

"Boom." She whispered one more time before starting to giggle.

Magnus chuckled from beside me.

I guess it's not that unusual that the first word she spoke that made any sense was 'Boom'. Considering that she's being raised by a Shadowhunter and a Warlock. A Warlock-I might add-that blows tings up one too many times.

But I'm guessing that he's probably doing that on purpose mostly because Rose seems to really like it when something explodes.

A fact that we should probably be worried about but we have time for that later.

Rose turned to Magnus and raised her hands up in the air. Stretching as far as she can and looking at him expectedly.. Demanding to be held.

"Do you think we are spoiling her too much?" Magnus asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"Magnus, we are spoiling her as hell." I answered but not wasn't bothered by the fact even a little bit. "She's our little girl. We can't not spoil her."

Magnus laughed at that and gave me a quick pack on the lips just as the door buzzer buzzed.

I went to answer it while Magnus ended up tickling Rose and making her giggle and laugh. "Yes?"

"It's me." Jace answered simply. "Buzz me in."

I did just that and left the door open waiting for him to come up.

"Wonder Boy here again?" Magnus asked as he set Rose back down. She swinged on her legs a little unsteadily before getting her balance back.

"Yes." I answered just as Jace showed himself.

The second he was at the doorway Rose ran to him. "Boom! Boom! Boom!"

"Hey Boom Boom girl." Jace greeted her with a smile. "Brought you a panda bear." He handed her a panda plushy he was hiding behind his back and she immediately brightened up at that. Allowing him to hold her.

"Are you really going to bring her a toy every time you come?" I asked him as we made our way to the couch.

"Well it's the only way she gives me to come near her. I swear you've been filling her head with nonsense just so she won't come near tome. She likes Izzy just fine." Jace glared at Magnus accusingly.

"I did no such thing." Magnus said but was smirking. "She just doesn't like you. Smart girl."

"We'll see how she doesn't like me after about one hundred toys." We all laugh at that. Because knowing how stubborn Jace is he probably will buy her that many toys just to get her to like him more.

"Boom!" She whispered as she played with the plushy, sitting next to Jace.

"Still at the boom boom faze?" Jace asked over her head.

"Yes." I answered watching her. "But not so much anymore."

"That's good I guess. She's one and a half now?"

"One and four months." As I said that Rose whined and crawled to my lap, toy still in hand.

"Your five minutes are up." Magnus said laughing. "And she still doesn't like you."

Jace groaned while Magnus and I laughed. Rose looking at s confused before getting back to her new toy.

…

TWO WEEKS LATER (a short bonus)

"Daddy."

Both Magnus and I sat up in shock as we heard it. We couldn't do anything else but just stare at her in shock as she sat between us on the bed. Looking from one to the other.

"Did she just…?" I trailed off not able to end the sentence.

"Think so." Magnus answered sounding as shocked and awed as I felt.

"Daddy." She repeated again with a smile before starting giggling.

"Who do you think she's calling?" I asked slowly after a few seconds.

"I have no idea." He answered still in shock.

Our eyes met for a second before looking back down at our smiling daughter that looked really proud of herself at the moment.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I know it's a little short but I hope it was good. Anyway please please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
